Esa Linda Razón
by Aome Hideyuki
Summary: Una canción puede narrar una historia sobre un amor no correspondido o como puede acabar tú vida. Por algo tienes tú celular lleno de ciertas canciones, algo que te van hacer recordar tú pasado y como ves tú futuro. Esta es mi canción y espero la disfrutes. "LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A HINAKO-SENSEI" Canción:"Razón"- Los Caligaris


A veces la vida de una persona no es como la pintan en las novelas. Es difícil superar pruebas que se te cruzan, pero al final, siempre hay una recompensa; o así lo siento.

Estoy sentado en el suelo entre las piernas de Senpai desde hace 15 minutos, no me ha soltado.

Al escuchar la canción anterior, se puso sentimental e incluso lloró abrazandome. Me duele aceptar que lo hice sufrir en esos días, sin embargo no me arrepiento, por esa RAZÓN aceptó el amor que me tenía.

Perdió su orgullo al pedirme que me casara con él en aquella iglesia y pedir mi mano a mi padres.

Ahora así nos pasamos ésta tarde, Souichi mostrándome con pequeños gestos, lo mucho que me quiere.

-Senpai, tengo que terminar la limpieza-.

-Morinaga una vez a la semana no te matará- supongo que por su cara de enojo, no quiere que me aleje de él-. Mejor vamos a seguir descansando y escuchar la música vergonzosa que pusiste.-

"Que hermosa vista ", un Senpai avergonzado y rojo de las mejillas, me gustaría recalcarselo pero seguro me soltara un gran golpe

-Está bien, Souichi-.

Vaya! que canción ha empezado, cada melodía siempre acompaña a una persona y creo que ésta es la mía.

 _ **Quería evitar el amor**_

 _ **y la vida color de rosa**_

Después de la ruptura con Masaki, tuve aventuras con muchas persona que no recuerdo su nombre ni su cara.

Sólo quería librarme de aquel sentimiento de vacío que albergaba en mi corazón.

 _ **obviar cosas del corazón**_

 _ **y poder hablar de otra cosa.**_

No quería saber nada de aquellos sentimientos de amor que las películas de romance hablan.

Me interesaba el sexo, en ese tiempo me importaba llenar mi cuerpo de alcohol y liberar mi lujuria. No hablar de nada más, sólo escuchar los gemidos de los hombres que se encontraban abiertos de piernas entregandose a mí.

 _ **Quería evitar la pasión**_

 _ **y esos paisajes que se pintan**_

Decidí mudarme a Fukuoka para entrar a una escuela, dejar atrás mis sentimientos por Masaki y alejarme de una vida desenfrenada. Pues sabía que nunca podría llegar a ser feliz, encontrar a una persona a quien amar y una que me ama por igual.

Tuve apoyo de mis amigos del bar, quienes me alentaban en seguir adelante, aunque no tuviera el amor de mis padres.

 _ **cuando la obsesión y el deseo**_

 _ **te alteran por una imagen femenina**_

Estaba seguro que estaba destinado a estar solo, pues una relación gay es algo efímero, se esfuma y se pierde como la llama de una vela.

 _ **Pero da la casualidad,**_

 _ **que esa alteración ya la tengo**_

Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver aquel hombre en la entrada de la escuela.

No quería que me gustara otro hombre, aún pensaba que seguía enamorado de Masaki, que las cosas que hice en el pasado era por despecho.

No podía, pero ese hombre atrae toda la atención con su fuerte carácter y su presencia.

 _ **por eso tantas sensaciones**_

 _ **que tengo en el pecho**_

 _ **ignorarlas no puedo**_

Luego llegó aquel día, donde el profesor me asignó para ser asistente de Senpai, me alegré de saber que ahora estaríamos juntos y nos llegaríamos a conocer, incluso poder ser amigos.

Al pasar el tiempo, mis sentimientos crecían, ya no eran de simple amistad.

Me costó trabajo aceptarlo, sabía que eras heterosexual o al menos eso pensábamos todos, pues tú ira para los de mi especie, no la ocultabas.

Y conociendote más, me fui enamorando de ti perdidamente, incluyendo tus errores.

 _ **Vos sos esa simple razón**_

 _ **por la que volví a sonreir**_

 _ **por la que levanto la vista y veo lindo el cielo aunque esté todo gris.**_

Era gracioso el como nos miraba la gente, no podían creeer que un "Ángel" se hiciera amigo de un tirano, decían que yo era un sacrificio para calmar tú ira.

Pero ellos no te conocían, no sabían que Senpai se preocupa excesivamente por su familia, que tiene heridas sin sanar por la muerte de su madre, se preocupa por mí siendo su amigo.

Conocerte poco a poco era gratificante cada día.

Mejorabas mis días sin saberlo.

 _ **...aunque este todo gris...**_

Eras esa pequeña y linda cosa que siempre busqué para ser feliz.

 _ **Te juro que ya me rendí**_

 _ **porque aunque lo busque y lo busque**_

 _ **no puedo creer que de vos no exista algo que no me guste.**_

Era difícil callar estos sentimientos, te quería demostrar lo fuertes y puros que eran estos.

Por eso...

 _ **El sábado que te besé**_

 _ **te hubiera tenido hasta el lunes**_

 _ **no supe que inventar para que no se vaya**_

 _ **de mis manos tu perfume**_

Te confesé que te amaba y te quería aún si me llegarás a odiar o alejarte de mi.

Te pedí un beso, con ello tuve suficiente para saber que eras el correcto.

Aquel beso fue inefable y lo sigue siendo pues no sé cómo redactar ese momento.

 _ **Ya vez no me queda otra opción,**_

 _ **no pude evitar el amor,**_

 _ **ni siquiera consigo pensar en algo que no tenga**_

 _ **que ver con vos.**_

En mi mente siempre estás, a la hora del almuerzo pues no sé si te alimentas bien, cuando hay algún clima frío; se que no te gusta abrigarte porque crees que es pasado cargar un abrigo, a la hora de dormir, siempre estás en mi cabeza.

Fue peor cuando te tuve en mis brazos y podía hacerte el amor tantas veces.

Sentía tristeza porque aunque avanzaramos en esta relación, tú no aceptarias que me querías.

Acepté ese trabajo en la farmacéutica para alejarme un tiempo.

Pero...

 _ **Vos sos esa simple razón**_

 _ **por la que volví a sonreir**_

 _ **por la que levanto la vista y veo lindo el cielo**_

La última vez que huí de nuestra pelea por el tonto mensaje que te envíe y lo leyó Kanako, me sentía desfallecer.

Mi compañero de cuarto de preocupó y cuido de mi durante ese lapso de ruptura contigo porque me enteré que mantenías una relación con aquella asistente.

Me recomendó un psicologo pues ya me veía muy mal.

Me trató con esa genitileza y amor que siempre quise recibir. Aceptó que me quería, no sólo como amigos, me quería como amante a pesar de ser heterosexual.

Yo no sabía cómo actuar, pero la Di un "SÍ, trataré de hacerte felíz".

Él ahora me alegraba mis días y veía el sol más brillante, no le daba miedo salir a la calle tomados de la mano.

 _ **...aunque esté todo gris.**_

Pintó mi ciudad gris en un lindo arcoiris.

 _ **Vos sos esa linda razón**_

 _ **porque siempre quiero volver**_

 _ **para agradecerte porque**_

 _ **lo que ayer me dolía hoy dejó de doler.**_

 _ **me dejo de doler...**_

El tiempo a su lado de pasaba rápido, no nos percatamos como caía la noche.

Una tarde me preguntó sí aún te amaba.

No sabía que contestarle, yo todavía albergaba un sentimiento por ti pero no sabía que era.

Como vio que estaba en un lío, me dijo una palabras tan bonitas.

"Casate conmigo y olvidemos todo".

Fue suficiente para alejar pensamientos y mi carino de ti.

 _ **Vos sos esa simple razón**_

 _ **y volví a sonreir**_

Cocinar, hacer la limpieza de la casa, ir a los mandados, trabajo, tiempo libre; me la pasaba super.

Él era un gran chef, una ama de casa, amante de la limpieza como yo, jugar como niños pequeños en nuestros ratos libres y ver lo empeñado que era en su trabajo; ME ENAMORÓ.

 _ **aunque este todo gris...**_

Nuestra relación era algo etéreo.

 _ **Vos sos esa linda razón**_

 _ **porque siempre quiero volver**_

 _ **para agradecerte porque**_

 _ **lo que ayer me dolía hoy dejó de doler.**_

 _ **me dejó de doler...**_

Aún cuando estoy contigo Souichi, sigo extrañandolo, aún te falta poner de tú parte en esta relación; te da pena que te vean el anillo de matrimonio.

Ser fuerte y aceptar ante todo el mundo que eres mi esposo.

Y que sólo demuestres tú amor en la casa, no hace diferencia al pasado.

Y ahora que lo analizó, comprendo todo.

-Senpai, tengo que levantarme, ya me dio frío-.

-Senpai...-. Oh! Se quedó dormido-. Te voy a cargar y te llevaré a la cama para que descanses-.

-Mo...rinaga-. que linda se oye su voz cuando está dormido.

-Ya Senpai, recuestate y descansa-.

-Sabes Senpai ahora que estás dormido te confesaré algo, después de todo este tiempo que llevo analizando nuestra relación, llegué a una conclusión.

Y esta es que ya no te amo como antes, ya no alegras mis días, sólo es nuestra costumbre de no separarnos pues tenemos cierta dependencia uno de otro.

Yo no me voy de tú lado porque sé que tú salud empeorará como en el pasado y sufriras.

Y al irme ya no tengo con quien regresar pues él se quedó con el maldito de Isogai

Ahora sé que te quiero pero no es más que eso.

Perdón por ser tan cobarde para decírtelo mientras estás dormido, enserio Perdóname-.

Y así termina esta historia un chico empezando hacer la cena y el otro llorando bajo su sábana.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
